CHAPTER 1: The mystery of Vermishka
by JennyMiller4SiBearSeville
Summary: it has hardly anything to do with Greek mythology, but, it kinda does, this is a story i hope to publish and it is a mix of kinda everything, Greek mythology, chinese and japanese history, elements, real world and other stuff but. it is not edited yet.


"Bianca you have to get ready for that party tomorrow." Jessi said as I looked at her weirdly "Annelise and Natalie's birthday party remember. Annelise is having a HUGE surprise party because Natalie already knows and you're supposed to sing for them."  
>"Oh yeah I remember now, I'm singing 'party at a rich dude's house'" I remembered<br>"Bianca we have to go!" We heard Jemma yell from the front room.  
>"Ok coming!" I Yelled back "Let's go, Grab the confetti."<br>"We've got the stuff, don't worry." Asmara said as we passed the room.  
>"Ok." I replied scooting around and running out the door, past the <span>huge<span> fountain and to Lieenna's Car, A Red Honda Jazz. I sat in the front seat next to Lieenna, who was driving.  
>When we got to Annelise's house we went through what we had to do.<br>"Now Asmara, Jessi, Jemma and I will hide in the garden and Bianca, You will drive her to Indy's place for the sleepover she has planned and drive back here, Ok?"  
>"Yeah." We all said bored<br>as they hid in the garden, I went up and knocked at the door waiting for an answer.  
>"Hey, I'm coming!" I heard her yell out "Oh hey Bianca, can you help me with something?" she asked as she opened the door<br>"Yeah of course." I said following her inside  
>"Can you look after the house; i don't trust anyone else that much." She informed me "You know because of my party I can trust them to trash my house, especially Asmara."<br>"Yeah ok, come on then." I said as she got her bag and we went tho the car and set off to Indy's.

When we got to Indy's, Aleera was the first to spot us and she ran out the door.  
>"OMG!" She Screamed and hugged us "Happy Pre-Birthday!"<br>"I'll leave you two, Three, to go out and do whatever." I said hugging them both goodbye and drove back to Annelise's house.  
>"Hey Lieenna, I'm back!" I said in a sing-song voice<br>"About time, Bianca." Asmara said jumping down off the roof into Lieenna's open arms.  
>"Have everything do we?" I asked<br>"Yes of course now open the House!" Jessi yelled at me as I walked up the door and opened it.  
>"Now I am the one to watch the house so i do not want ANYTHING broken, Asmara." I said as I Glanced her way<br>"Yes, Ma'am." She answered military style  
>"Yeah you wish." Jemma said<br>"Ok, Decoration time." Lieenna said arms up and in a sing-song voice and we all burst out laughing.  
>We were rushing around going crazy trying to get everything in place for the party tomorrow."Bianca, can you please come into the kitchen!" I heard Jessi yell for I was decorating the outside of the house.<br>"Ok coming!" I yelled back "just let me finish up here!"  
>"Ok!" she answered as I made the balloons blow themselves up.<br>"Bianca!" Lieenna yelled looking surprised "I thought we agreed on a magic free birthday."  
>"Sorry." I said looking innocent. I laughed as the balloon flew around the garden and into my hand, suddenly there was a loud revving sound and we all jumped and Jemma screamed a bit. Asmara ran out the door.<br>"OMG YOU'RE BACK!" She screamed as we turned around and saw Raphael stepping out of his black XR6 turbo.  
>"Hey Babe." He said hugging her tightly. He has been in Sydney for the past month hiding from the Bikey Gang that mugged him but Being what we are, Lone Magic, He just beat them and kinda got their wrong side. He's back now because the police caught them and have them in gaol.<br>"Hey sis." Raph said hugging me as well "And you." He said to Lieenna hugging her to.  
>"Do the other's Know?" Lieenna asked<br>"No not yet, but they will." He answered "In time."  
>We all laughed. Jemma and Jessi also came out laughing<p>

"Thank-you for helping me Bianca." Said Jessi thanking me  
>"No Problem, I think she'll love this cake." She said<br>"We need to decorate it."  
>"Get a plastic bag and the chocolate icing, oh, and some scissors." I said getting an idea.<br>After Jessi got those things, I got the plastic bag, cut a 'star' shape in one of the corners, Put the icing in, and squeezed the bag and outlined the cake and put a heart in the middle. Jessi put strawberry writing 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.  
>"That looks awesome." Jessi said proudly "Think she'll like it?"<br>"Hell no." I said "She better not, she should LOVE it."  
>Jessi just laughed.<br>All of us pitched into helping Asmara decorate the party room. When we heard a faint sound of music.  
>'Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending, oh, oh'<br>"That's my phone!" I yelled searching the house for my bag, which has my phone in it.

'Let's talk this over, it's not like where dead.'  
>"Where's my bag?"<br>"Check by the door!" Asmara yelled trying to help.  
>'Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead. Held up so high I'm such a breakable thread.'<br>"Omg!"  
>"What about the kitchen?" I heard Jessi yell.<br>'And i thought we could be. You where everything, everything that i wanted, we were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it.'  
>"Got it!" I yelled<br>"Finally." Asmara loudly spoke.  
>"Hello?" I asked<br>"Took ya long enough!" I heard the voice of Isaac say, sounding annoyed  
>"Hey, hang on, why did you call me?" I said wondering<br>"Don't tell Jessi I'm ringing you. Where coming over in an hour so I will hand you to Donatello now...Hey sis." I heard his voice take over.  
>"Hey, you'll never guess who's here." I said "Don't tell anyone though."<br>"Scott, Raph, Oh, Justin." He started guessing  
>"One of them, you'll see, bye."<br>"Whatever" he said laughing "Bye."

As i walked back into the party room, I got pondered with nearly the same question 'who was it? 'What they want?' And 'Who called?'  
>"Omg 1 at a time or just in one question it was our brother don." I said flicking my glance over to Lieenna and Raphael. "He and his friends will be here in little under an hour, like Greeks with treasure...for Annelise of course."<p>

"Oh, ok...but I think they are more like Americans with nuclear bombs." Asmara said correcting me and everyone laughed "Well we are Australians, oh, auzzies with kangaroo's."  
>"Well it's true." Jessi said laughing and failing to put up craft paper around the walls of the room as she dropped it and it spread everywhere.<br>"So him and who?" Jemma asked  
>"Most likely Brandon, Aaron, Ryan, Luke and Scott, who else?" Lieenna answered for me, and I glared at her.<br>"That's all! Why don't you just add Justin and Elliot..." Asmara started but Lieenna cut her off.  
>"That's the other two."<br>"...As I was saying, we could just add the whole city to don's list."  
><em>...Ding dong...<em>  
>"I'll get it." Jessi said as she ran for the door, she came back two minutes later with Natalie, Elyria, Lisa, both Mary's and Sapphire.<br>"Oh hey!" Jemma Loudly said as she hugged them.  
>"Hey sis." Asmara said to Elyria.<br>"Hello." I said greeting Elyria, Natalie, Mary and Lisa. "Now I don't want anything broken and i will tell the guys to."  
>"When will she be here tomorrow?" Sapphire asked<br>"About 9:30 and expects to be going out, so she will have quite a surprise." I answered sounding like Mrs. Weasley from Harry Potter.  
>"Ha-ha, let's just finish up here." Asmara said blankly<p>

Half Hour later there was another knock at the door and it was the guys. Don, Isaac, Brandon, Aaron, Luke, and Scott.  
>"Hey!" I yelled hugging Scott<br>"Hey girl, how you've been?" Scott asked  
>"Fine."<br>"Lovely." He said hugging me tighter.  
>There were greetings all around and everyone pitched in to clearing a space and setting up the school tables that Leo and Mickey bought over which <span>had<span> to hold Lieenna, Jemma, Raphael, Donatello and me, together!  
><span>"I'm not going to even try to move on this thing!" I said (ok i'm eighteen, Lila's Seventeen, Jemma's nineteen, Raph's twenty-one and Don's twenty-two. Not good). I was trying to stabilize myself on Don, who was paralysed.  
>"Why me?" Don said holding my shoulder really tightly "Why?"<br>"Everyone laughed  
>"Just stay still so it doesn't collapse on Mickey." Leo said looking under the school tables seeing Mickey putting solid boxes.<br>"And why do we have to standing on this while he is putting them under?" Raph asked  
>"I like to make you suffer." Leo said smiling.<br>"It's funny." Asmara said putting in her comment with a laugh; Raph just stared at her with an evil look.  
>"Mean, Mean souls." Lieenna said shaking her head, leaning on<p>

Jemma trying to balance herself  
>"Don't worry, nearly done." Mickey said from under the table. He was putting the last one under and Leo, Asmara, Mickey and Scott started to hang velvet drapes on the tables to hide the boxes and on the tables so we don't scratch them.<br>We got off the tables and we were all glad  
>"Glad to get off those."Don said in relief<br>"Yeah." Raph and I agreed.  
>"Bianca, Shopping, Pronto!" Lieenna said "We need food!"<br>Yeah, Jemma come." I said grabbing my Vermishka Bag (i'm a fashion designer, among other things) and I walked out to Lieenna's Car.

"Ok I think we have everything." Jemma Said looking in the half full, half empty, trolley.  
>"Nup, we need these." I said grabbing three packets of mini Oreo's.<br>"Trust you." Lieenna said shaking her head and hands on her hips and Jemma just laughed and Said  
>"Tea party, 'Just try to nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake'"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Well we need to go!" Lieenna said sternly, grabbing the Oreo's in the trolley.<br>"I'll sign for it!" i said as i walked through the isle trying to catch up to Jemma who was running.  
>"Ok!" she yelled back.<br>"Ok." Lieenna said out to breathe  
>"Ok?" i said looking at Lieenna "When did you ever get worn out?"<br>"Just pay the lady."  
>"Cheque or savings?" the lady asked<br>"Cheque please." I answered  
>"Ok sign here."<p>

"Bianca, Omg, hey, Remember Sydney?" the lady said  
>"Your Lilianna?" I said surprised<br>"Yeah, Omg hi."  
>"Yeah, well we really need to go, l've got a Friends party."<br>"Ok See ya."  
>"Bye."<p>

When we got back there was music blaring.  
>"Leo!" I yelled<br>"LEO!" Lieenna yelled louder  
>"Yeah what?" he said opening the door.<br>"Music off now!" I yelled in his face walking through the door and into the party room and turning off the music.  
>"Righto mother." Leo said sarcastically<br>"Ok if she's mum, i'm worried."Raph said and Don agreed.  
>"Argh!" someone yelled, it sounded strangely like Fleur. "I <span>hate<span> you Mickey!"  
>"Fleur." We all said together<br>"Too obvious." Lieenna added  
>"Argh!" Mickey imitated "I <span>hate<span> you Fleur, no fun at all"  
>He came into the room laughing with Fleur behind him covered, in what looked like, chocolate.<br>(Good on you Mickey)  
>"Mickey? Why?" i said trying not to laugh (Let me guess, she annoyed me)<br>"She annoyed me."  
>'Psycho teddy, i'm your teddy' beep<br>"Hello?" Mary-K asked into her phone.  
>"Why don't you ring one of them...What?...You lost their...I know...Yep...Right...I will...OK! Hold on! Here Bianca."<br>"Hello? Mum! What no! Not today no no no i can't its Annelise and Natalie's birthday tomorrow! Ask dad...oh yeah they hate you...i can't today, but i can't today, nor tomorrow bye! That..." I said handing mary-K back her phone "Mum and her boyfriend..."  
>"Husband."Leo corrected me (Like I listen anyway)<br>"Boyfriend, wants me to look after my half brother"  
>"Little brother."<br>"I don't care! I don't have the same father as you remember that!"  
>"Please don't have this fight again." Fleur said getting chocolate out of her hair. "Please lets go to sleep."<br>'Let's talk this over, it's...' Beep  
>"Hello?" I said into my cell. "Oh hey...yeah...ok...uhha...yeah...ok see you tomorrow...bye. Aleera."<p> 


End file.
